Genes
Genes are markings and patterns on a dragon that can be passed on to its offspring. There are three gene "slots" which determine the appearance of different portions of the dragon: *Primary genes determine the head, body, tail, legs, and ornamentation of the dragon. *Secondary genes determine the wings and possibly other ornamentation, such as a fae's cheek fins. *Tertiary genes determine either nothing (if Basic) or a full-body pattern overlay (if non-Basic). Genes have different levels of rarity & corresponding odds of being inherited the way breeds do. Each gene slot– Primary, Secondary, Tertiary– operates independently of the others. Items to change a gene can be obtained multiple ways: purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace, or traded/crafted at a Trading Post stand. Note that these items have no effect on a dragon's color, only the patterns. Primary Genes The most prominent gene a dragon possesses, this gene impacts the dragon's head, legs, flank, belly, and tail. Primary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Bar *Cherub *Clown *Crystal *Falcon *Giraffe *Iridescent *Jaguar *Jupiter *Metallic *Petals *Piebald *Poison *Ripple *Savannah *Skink *Speckle *Tiger *Vipera Secondary Genes Secondary genes affect a dragon's wings; depending on breed they may also impact a mane, fins, wattle, etc. Secondary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Alloy *Butterfly *Current *Daub *Eye Spots *Facet *Freckle *Hex *Hypnotic *Paint *Peregrine *Rosette *Safari *Saturn *Seraph *Shimmer *Spinner *Stripes *Toxin Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that Basic is completely invisible; non-Basic tertiary genes apply a patterning or decoration to potentially anywhere on the dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Capsule *Circuit *Contour *Crackle *Gembond *Glimmer *Lace *Okapi *Opal *Runes *Scales *Smoke *Spines *Stained *Thylacine *Underbelly Gene Items All created and found dragons, such as progenitors and dragons hatched from Unhatched Egg items, will have three Basic genes. Any dragon on the site with a non-Basic gene can trace it back to an ancestor who had a gene-changing item applied to it OR has had the item applied to it itself. Players may casually refer to these items as "scrolls", not to be confused with actual scroll items such as Scrolls of Maturity. Gene-changing items are available from the following sources: * the Specialty section of the Marketplace (both treasure and gem sections) * crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand Gene-changing items can also be sold/resold on the Auction House. While items sold there are frequently more expensive than obtaining them from the source, it may still be worthwhile if an item is otherwise too difficult to obtain (limited supply in the Marketplace, insufficient Baldwin level to craft, etc). Treasure Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Treasure: Gem Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Gems: Baldwin Genes The following gene items are available by crafting them at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand: Gene Rarity & Inheritance When offspring are produced, each gene slot has a chance of inheriting the mother or father's gene in that slot: *Offspring's primary gene can be the mother's primary gene or the father's primary gene. *Offspring's secondary gene can be the mother's secondary gene or the father's secondary gene. *Offspring's tertiary gene can be the mother's tertiary gene or the father's tertiary gene. If both parents have an identical gene in a slot, the chance of inheriting the gene is 100%. For example, if both parents have a Tiger primary gene, all their offspring will have the Tiger primary gene. In the event that the parents have different genes in a slot, the two genes' rarity determines the likelihood of one or the other being passed on. Rarer genes have lower odds of being passed on when paired with more common genes much like how breed is passed down. Basic is considered a plentiful gene while other genes are considered common to rare. Odds For the below chart, the number on the left in a cell is the chance of getting the tier on the left, while the number on the right is the chance of getting the tier on the top.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1584487#1584487 The information collected on this forum thread is on the frequency of gene inheritance through each possible pairing. For users seeking the exact results and percentages per gene or users who want to contribute data, give it a look! Release Dates *The tertiary gene Gembond was added on June 10th, 2013. *The secondary gene Seraph was added on July 7th, 2013. *The tertiary gene Underbelly was added on September 12th, 2013. *The tertiary gene Crackle was added on November 30th, 2013. *The primary gene Ripple was added on May 16th, 2014. * The secondary gene Current was added on June 8th, 2014. * The tertiary gene Smoke was added on July 6th, 2014. * The primary and secondary genes Bar and Daub were added on September 19, 2014. *The primary gene Crystal was added on October 18th, 2014. *The tertiary gene Spines was added on November 10th, 2014. *The secondary gene Facet was added on December 12th, 2014. *The tertiary gene Okapi was added on January 9th, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Vipera and Hypnotic were added on March 29th, 2015. *The tertiary gene Glimmer was added on July 17th, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Piebald and Paint were added on August 8th, 2015. *The secondary gene Peregrine was added on August 30th, 2015. *The primary gene Cherub was added on October 2nd, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Poison and Toxin were added on October 23rd, 2015. *The secondary gene Butterfly was added on December 1st, 2015. *The tertiary gene Thylacine was added on January 7th, 2016. *The tertiary gene Stained was added on January 30th, 2016. *The primary and secondary genes Giraffe and Hex were added on March 6, 2016. *The primary gene Petals was added on April 14th, 2016. *The tertiary gene Contour was added on April 30th, 2016. *The primary and secondary genes Jupiter and Saturn were added on June 24th, 2016. *The primary and secondary genes Skink and Spinner were added on August 6th, 2016. *The tertiary gene Runes was added on September 11th, 2016. *The primary gene Falcon was added on October 13th, 2016. *The primary gene Metallic was added on November 12th, 2016. *The tertiary gene Scales was added on December 10th, 2016. *The secondary gene Alloy was added on December 29th, 2016. *The tertiary gene Lace was added on February 27th, 2017. *The tertiary gene Opal was added on April 13th, 2017. *The primary and secondary genes Savannah and Safari were added on May 20th, 2017. *The primary and secondary genes Jaguar and Rosette were added on July 16th, 2017. *The tertiary gene Capsule was added on August 31st, 2017. Upcoming Genes Currently there are five known genes planned for future release: Python Primary, Wasp Primary, Morph Secondary, Ghost Tertiary and Points Tertiary. ghost.jpg points.jpg Python and Morph preview.jpg * Python and Morph will drop rarely in the Coliseumhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1824404 after its rewrite, as decided by the results of a community poll. * Ghost tertiary is planned to be crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brewhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/948784. * Wasp will be available in the Gem Marketplace, like its counterpart Bee. * It is not currently known how Points tertiary will be obtained. Trivia *The cheapest genes are the secondary genes Freckle and Stripes. Both for sale for 90,000 . **This of course does not count the Basic gene which all new players start with for their Progenitors. *There were 9 genes available, not including basic, at Flight Rising's launch: 4 primary genes (Iridescent, Tiger, Clown, and Speckle), 4 secondary genes (Shimmer, Stripes, Eye Spot, and Freckle) and 1 tertiary gene (Circuit). *The tertiary gene Gembond was the 7th & final Flight Rising Kickstarter stretch goal. *The secondary gene Seraph was sponsored through the Flight Rising Kickstarter by warriorjames. It was added approximately a month after launch. References Category:Game